Talk:The V Formation
We went in Nin/dnc, Dnc/nin, and another nin but was /anon. There were a ton of birds with one being the leader (different name). They are those pink birds like in abyssea-misareux (not colibri). The first nin just ran in as it looked hopeless enough unless our eva was way over their acc. it wasnt. He died in about 30secs, the 2nd nin died and i could only get a curing waltz 2 on him. I did maybe 2% dmg to one of the regular birds which i dont think even cared i was there. with fan dance up i lasted maybe 40secs after they came for me, but i put on movespeed shoes and tried to kite. they Helldive like crazy knocking me in any direction and almost killed me due to stun. but i got away for a while and healed once. all for nothing though cuz they kept hitting me, just eventually got away from helldive spam. -Defiledsickness Fairly simple strategy: There are 7 mobs: 6 minions, 1 boss. The boss acts as a normal bird mob with above average stats and typical bird tp moves. The minions will spam helldive on whoever initially has hate until they're targeted with a spell/ja. We went with WAR/SAM(me), WHM/RDM, BRD/WHM all lvl 90. Easily won by having the DD voke the boss and pulling back to burning circle, then having brd aoe sleep the adds and kiting in the open area where mobs spawn. It would seem that any job capable of kiting mobs proficiently can get the job done, as our brd was able to do so with a few bumps and bruises. While mobs are kited, dd kills NM with WHM as support. Once NM is dead, the minions all despawn and the BC is complete. Possible drops: Flock earring, Vile elixir/elixir+1, reraiser/hi-reraiser, demon horn, elemental ore/fewel, gnole claw, petrified log, wyvern scales Did this with NIN/WAR, RDM/BLM & DNC/NIN DNC changed to /WAR but won all 3 attempts Dancer super tanked 6 NQ Birds while the NIN killed the NM Was easier with DNC/WAR as Shadows don't help with this Strat. Drops below --Triquarter-Alexander 20:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Very easy fight. Went in with RDM, NIN and DNC. NIN pulled all birds then the DNC pulled the main boss away while the NIN just kited all the other birds around the circle. The birds have higher movement speed than players but everytime they get close enough to attack, they ready Helldive and then are out of range before it hits. Occasionally the NIN would get hit. The RDM stands in the middle of the circle and cures the NIN. The whole time the DNC solos the boss until it dies, then all the others depop. --Feenicks 11:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) MNK/DNCx2 DNC/NINx1 really easy fight. both MNK's buffed, DNC ran in aggro'ed all mob's MNK chi blast NM then hit 2HR, won with ease no cures needed.--Hobolicker 11:40PM, May 18, 2011 (GMT) Extreamly easy BST duo, was in absolutely no danger the entire time, even the first run where we were playing by ear. I used Raptor pet (any pet with flee would work) and skadi feet and kited the 6 birds in a circle while other bst solod boss with ladybug or rabbit. Minis spammed Helldive and 9 times outta 10 the raptor would be outta range. As long as you dont stop you dont even need the movement+. Won in 5 minutes with both pets still near full life. 1/3 on earring, 0/3 on ring. Hilariously easy for RDM/SCH, THF/NIN and DNC/WAR. DNC can supertank the adds as stated above, THF can easily tank the main NM with 0 evasion gear on. Furthermore, the NM itself is ridiculously susceptible to paralyze. Accession Phalanx was used for the DNC. --Eremes 00:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) DNC/WAR, MNK/NIN and WHM/RDM cakewalked this one, with DNC/WAR (Evasion gear, Evasion Kila+2/Parazonium+2 for TP gain) supertanking the pets with Fan Dance/Defender and mainhealing to keep hate, while the MNK does the majority of the damage on the main bird, and the WHM spot-heals. --MlrlOhki 19:52, Jun 22, 2011 (MDT)